Trail Of Blood
by ImAColdOne
Summary: Claire has just moved into TPU on early admission. Life is hell. Literally. But when she goes to live in the Glass House, things take a turn for the un-expected. Each roomie has a secret. Claire realises, things can get ugly pretty quickly in morganville.
1. Nightmares

**So I guess this is kinda like during glass houses but its got a completely different story line cause like I only started reading the MV books and I'm on book 3 just now, so yeah enough about my sad depressing life and on with this!**

**I will try keep everyone as in character as possible, just as they were intended.**

**I do not own The Morganville Vampire series of Glass Houses or anything, the fabulous Rachel Caine does ****J!**

**~ImAColdOne**

**And with that … lets begin.**

Chapter One

Why?

Why was all Claire could think. She was standing in her dorm room in Howard Hall, one of the dorms on campus at Texas Prairie University. Her room had been ransacked. The dresser was wrecked, all drawers open, her clothes strewn across the floor and hanging from the lampshade. Her desk was ruined too. Her books that she needed for class were missing pages and looked like they had been spat on. A sharpie pen was lying on the table, lid off. Claire turned to take a closer look at the desk and saw there was writing all over it.

_Freak._

_Go home, crybaby!_

_Stupid little __bitch._

Claire was scared. She wasn't scared they'd do this again. She knew it would happen. She wasn't scared they'd take stuff from her. She knew they would. And she wasn't scared about who it was. She knew who it was. It was Monica Morrell, the mayors daughter. Monica hadn't taken a shining to Claire after she made Monica look stupid in front of her friends, and the group of boys who followed her like sick little puppies. Well it wasn't her fault Monica didn't know about World Wars. And it was only a reflex action, she didn't mean for it to come spilling out and make Monica look dumb. She just couldn't help it.

No, Claire was scared that next time, they'd actually kill her.

Her face was swollen with lumps, and bruises, and cuts. Who had done them. None other than Monica and the Monickettes. The Monickettes being her band of 'friends'. Claire thought of the terms friends loosely, more as they hung out together, intent on hurting her. Jennifer and Gina, Monica's followers. Yes, Claire thought, followers seemed a more appropriate term to describe them.

Claire staggered to the end of her bed. She was tired, nightmares. And in every nightmare, there was fire. Three voices cried out to her.

_Help us Claire! Help us!_

The voices were pain filled. One belonged to a girl, she could tell that. The other two belonged to boys. They were not little kid cries, they were cries of people around her age. She couldn't see their faces, though all she could hear was their voices. She stood there helpless. All of a sudden, faces. Snarling, angry faces with red eyes. They looked human, but were carved in a way so beautiful, yet deadly. Hands grabbed for her and she stood there, unable to move, though the hands did not touch her. A gleam hit off one of the their smiles. She looked closer, and what she saw shocked her.

Fangs.

_Vampire. Fangs._

They snarled, and ripped the air. The fire was still going on in the centre of her vision. The cries were still to be heard. That was until a brighter light shone and someone stepped out from the fire. She was beautiful, majestic is a sense as she walked forward to Claire, right hand held out towards her. The beautiful lady had long flowing hair. Hair the colour of white lilies, her dress seemed like an extravagant dress fit for a queen of the forest. It was ivory, with gold and green lace and ribbon winding through, creating, what Claire thought of, and leaves intertwined with gold. A tiara was placed on her head, and shone on top of her straight hair. Her face was so pale, her eyes were so warm. She reached Claire, and took her hand.

"My child." Her voice was as delicate as silk. "Be gone with you, vile creatures." She said as she turned to the horrific scene behind them. And with a click of her fingers, everything was gone. She turned back to face Claire, who was by now almost out of breath. The corners of her vision became blurry, greyed. A strong hand was placed on both of her shoulders, and as she turned to look, the saw big, pale men in black suits and sunglasses. The beautiful goddess took both her hands and smiled.

"Is it over?" Claire asked, her voice dry, harsh and sore.

"No," Said the lady. "It's only just begun." And with that, her smile widened so Claire could see her teeth, and her fangs.

Claire woke up, startled. It was dark now. She had fallen asleep. Her dreams were nothing but fiction, she thought anyway. How could vampires be real? She got up and locked her door for extra safety. She was not looking forward to tomorrow.


	2. Help

Chapter 2

_Ring. Ring._

Claire woke up and turned her alarm off. As soon as she realised where she was, she sat bolt upright. She was in her room. Why should she be scared of her own room. Because the door was open. Hadn't she locked it last night? She heard whispers and didn't want to get out of bed. Was she going crazy? No, this was reality and if she were to try and live, she might as well give them what they wanted. Claire stepped out of bed and walked into the middle of her small dorm room.

What if she died today. She hadn't spoken to mom or dad in a while, had she told them she loved them. She could imagine the newspapers the day after her body was found: _Tragic teen dies an accidental death in dorms at TPU._ She knew nobody would blame Monica or Gina or Jennifer. They would tell her parents she had hung herself or slipped and bled to death or something along those lines. No one would be convicted of her murder. She couldn't think like that though, as difficult as it was not to, she couldn't. For the sake of everything, although it might have been easier to die, she couldn't. From the shadows of her room Monica and Gina appeared, while she heard a noise behind her and saw Jennifer shutting her door. This was it, Claire thought.

"Hi _freak. _Took you long enough to get out of bed, huh?" Monica said and Jennifer pushed her into Gina. Gina pulled her up by her shoulders and skidded her along the floor into the wall. Monica walked up and placed a stilletoed foot on her chest and pressed down. The pointed heel digged into her, making her yelp. "Wanting to cry, _freak_?" Truth was, Claire did want to cry. She wanted to get up, run away and into the loving arms of mom and dad. But that couldn't happen. She looked back up to Monica and the Monickettes. Claire felt weak and ill. Her breath was gone and replaced by short, wheezing rasps. Monica dug her foot in harder and searched for something. Something glass. The only glass thing Claire had brought with her was an expensive perfume bottle she had gotten as a gift from her grandmother before she passed away. Monica had found it, it was in her hand.

"No! Don't!" Claire tried to say as Monica's perfectly manicured hand holding the bottle smacked down on the window sill above Claire, shattering the bottle into lots of little shards. A tear escaped Claire's eyes, and all at once she knew that crying was a bad idea. Monica looked down at her.

"Aw, little baby Claire! You little freaky cry baby bitch! What are you?" Monica was almost shouting. She glared at Claire with nothing but pure hate. "What are you!" Her face twisted, eyes enraged.

"A cry baby." Claire replied.

"A what!"

"A CRY BABY!" Claire couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out into tears.

"Your damn right, freak!" And Monica bent down to slash Claire's little face with the broken bottle. "Take that you bitch!" And Monica swiped her face again. Claire stopped crying, though the pain was so unbearable she was scared she would spill over the edge, again. "C'mon girls. Time for our pedicures." Monica spoke as if nothing had happened, she looked back down at Claire and spat on her. She left. Gina spat on her too, then took the toe of her wedges to Claire's face and rubbed her foot on her as if she was a cigarette being put out. She left.

Claire was aching all over. She felt dirty, and hoped she was dead. She sat up. Bad idea Claire, she thought. A pounding headache began. She wiped the spit of her face and saw a hand reach down to her. It was Jennifer's. She grabbed it as Jennifer pulled her up. There was something in her face. Guilt.

"I'm so sorry." Jennifer said.

"Yeah, er." Claire didn't really know what to say to that.

"JENNIFER!" It was Monica's voice from down the hall.

"Coming!" She shouted back and she gave a kind of smile to Claire.

Claire, well Claire was just in shock. She thought by now she would have been dead. That was probably the shortest attack ever. But she knew she couldn't stay here. She knew, eventually, it would get her killed. She ran for a shower, hoping not to run into Monica ever again. Claire was a straight A student. Never missed a day of school in her entire life. She had a 4.0 and was well ahead of all her classes she was in back home. She was only sixteen, yet she was at TPU placed on early admission. She was nearly seventeen, she protested in her head. She'd read every textbook, cover to cover. And being a sheltered child, school was all she really knew. But today didn't seem right. She didn't want to go to class. After her shower she got dressed in blue skinnies and a white tank top. She packed everything she'd brought with her into her backpack. Luckily she hadn't brought a lot, well not after Monica had stolen half of it. Including her iPod. Once she was all packed up, she left the room and locked it. Carefully, she wandered down to the lobby and out into the open Texas air. She would do anything to get off campus, so she called a cab, and asked to go to the nearest coffee joint. Claire didn't like coffee, hell, Claire didn't like a lot of things, but right now, coffee seemed, good.

The cab stopped outside of a little place called Common Grounds. She paid her money to the driver and he sped off. A little too fast. She was all alone. Claire opened the door, to hear the tinkly chimes of a wind chime as she entered. The place was quite busy, full of students studying or chatting to friends. The place went silent as she walked in. Claire had never been centre of attention. Never. She didn't like this, didn't know what to do. So she kept her head up and walked to the bar. Claire could here whispers, she didn't like whispers. She added a mental note, I hate whispers, and continued on the trek to the bar.

"So what can I get you, oh, bloody hell!" The goth girl waiter turned and saw Claire's face. She hadn't realised she would look that bad. "What in the hell happened to you."

"I fell."

"Yeah, right into somebody's fist. I've had that before." And she gave Claire a weary look. "So what can I get you?" "Um," Claire had never ordered coffee before. "A coffee. Er, black. Please."

"Woah, okay." Said the goth girl, she seemed, nice. "Had a rough day?"

"Er, yeah." You could call it that.

"I'm Eve. Eve Rosser." She smiled the nicest smile Claire had ever seen. Especially for a goth. Somehow, Eve seemed familiar.

"Claire. Er, Danvers. Claire Danvers."

"What classes you got?" Eve said, staring strangely at her backpack, which was probably about to burst.

"Oh, um. None today. That's just my stuff." "Everything you own stuff?"

"Um, yeah."

"Been there, done that. So your looking for somewhere to stay?"

"Yeah."

"Well, where I live, we have a spare room. Were looking for someone to rent it out to. My shift finishes in fifteen minutes if you'd mind waiting, I could show you the room."

"Uh, thanks Eve." Claire said with the best smile she could manage. And the cut on her lip cracked open, spilling blood as she lunged for a napkin.


	3. The Glass House

**Well, well, well. Look at you! You've reached chapter 3 of my MV Fan-Fic. You should be proud. Let me take a picture : )! Aw, I'll never forget this moment! Anyhoose! Thanks for reading, I got like 2 reveiws in like the first 2 hours after posting, means a lot guys! Thanks for everything**

**Please Review and give me ideas and stuff, you know I love yas 3!**

**~ImAColdOne.**

Chapter 3

Eve drove her Cadillac to The Glass House. Wow, Claire was gob smacked. It looked like something from the civil war times. It had big greying columns, and a wide front porch and two stories of windows. It was really big, huge even. It look deserted, but so did every house on the block. Eve stepped out of the Cadillac. Claire finally realised what kind of goth get up she was wearing. She had a red vest under a netted, skin tight top. Her skirt was down to her knees. It was torn and tattered looking, must be brand new, Claire thought. Her tights were ripped, with red ones underneath. She had the classic goth boots on. Her hair was a pure black, dyed? Her jewellery consisted of skull earings, a necklace with a coffin on it and bracelets with spiky studs. Eve's face was whiter than a ghost, with eyeliner ringed around her eyes. Her lips parted into a black smile as she turned to Claire.

"Come on!" She yelled. As Claire got to the front of the car, Eve was almost at the door.

Claire caught up, though her heavy bag was dragging her down. Once she was inside the house, she felt warm, fuzzy. Eve took her bag and placed it next to a few pairs of boys shoes: running shoes, converse and vans. The smell of tomatoes, meat, with some garlic and vegetables rose in her nose and sent her into the most hunger known to man.

"SHANE! SHAAAAAAANE!" Eve yelled, searching into every room. Claire wandered into the living room, and went to sit on the sofa. She was still so tired. Maybe a little nap as Eve went to find Shane. She was just about to sit, when something stirred under a blanket. She stood up and bolted to the other side of the room before she saw his face.

"Aw man, the wicked witch of the Glass House is back." He said. Claire couldn't help but giggle. The boy put a finger to his lips in order to silence Claire.

"SHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANE! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE, DUDE!" Ah, Claire thought. The boy must have been Shane! His hair was long-ish and brown, cut into shaggy layers. He was older that her, eighteen maybe? He was tall, which made Claire feel smaller than usual. His eyes looked brown. He was quite hot.

Claire snapped out of her dreamlike state and realised Eve was returning to the living room. Shane ducked under the blanket and stayed as still as possible. It didn't look like he was there at all. "There you are, Claire!" Eve said. She wandered over to the couch to take a seat, when Shane jumped up and screamed from under the covers. Claire almost fainted with fright, and once Eve had collected herself she gave Shane a glare. A death glare.

"Aw, Eve, c'mon! You walked right into that one!"

"Shane, you dick!" Eve cleared her throat. "You've left chilli on the stove."

"Ah, yes! A little surprise for you and Michael."

"Surprise, Shane? You make it every night!"

"It's not my fault Michael sleeps all day and you never go to the store!" All of a sudden, Shane turned his attention to Claire. It made her feel uneasy. Nauseous. "Er, who are you?" Claire opened her mouth to speak, she was surprised he was talking to her, no boys ever talked to her. But before she could say something cringey, Eve stepped in.

"This is Claire, Claire Danvers. She's a student at TPU."

"More like TPEww!" Shane said. Claire hid a grin. "So Claire, your looking for a room to rent then I guess. Spot of bother at the dorms?"

"Uh, no. I, er, just fell." Claire said. Wow could she sound any geekier?

"Well Claire, you look starved! I'll go get you some of Shane's special chilli. God only knows what he's put in there!" And Eve hurried off to the kitchen.

"Wow, how'd you get that black eye?" Shane asked.

"I, told you I fell. It it off a chair."

"Really Claire? 'Cause it looks like someone punched you. Did they?" Shane looked slightly worried, worried for someone he just met.

"I, um, no, uh. Maybe."

"Claire, was it a girl? Cause if it was a guy, that's just sick. I mean I like fighting, hell, I love fighting, but never, ever would I hit a girl!"

"Er, yeah. Well three. But its not that ba-"

"To hell it is! Who was it?"

"Um, Monica, and er, Gina and Jennifer."

"Ah, those bitches. What did they do?" But, before Claire could reply, Eve cam through with three bowls of chilli and three cans of coke under her arm.

"Here you go." And she handed the plate to Claire. It smelt divine, and she tucked right in.

"Eve, you gotta let Claire stay here, she got beaten up!"

"I want to let her stay, I really do! But we need to talk to Michael first."

Eve and Shane let the topic slip away, where the chatted for hours, until Claire realised it was getting dark.

"Michael's getting up soon." Eve said, slightly giddy. Her eyes twinkled at his name. And, as if on cue, someone padded down the stairs. Barefoot. He entered the room. Claire saw he was blond, hair cut kinda like Shane's. He wasn't as big or as muscly as Shane, but he was tall and strong looking.

"Er, Eve, Shane, who is this?"

"This is Claire Danvers," Eve said. She's here to see about the room."

"No way am I letting someone underage live in this house."

Shane and Eve stared at each other, then at Claire. Claire felt burning in her cheeks and dodged their stares.

"No, she may be small, but she's at TPU."

"Yeah, placed on early admission I guess. You look like one of them smart kids."

"Is this true?" Eve said.

"Uh, well. I - I, er. Um, yeah."

"CLAIRE!" Eve and Shane yelled. "But Michael," Eve pleaded.

"No."

"Please can we keep her, please, please, please, please pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaasssssee!"

Claire felt like a homeless puppy.

"She has nowhere to go!" Eve protested.

"Yeah," agreed Shane. Claire was beginning to like him. "We'll feed her, and water her and keep her safe!" Okay, that was just ripping it.

"Please." Claire said. Everyone looked at her. She realised she hadn't spoken the whole time.

"Hm, if I were to say yes, which I'm not saying anything at the moment, but would you agree for it to be temporary? As in, when the whole dorm thing blows over or you find somewhere else to stay?"

"Um," Eve and Shane stared at her with begging eyes. Another mental note, I don't like staring. She sighed. "Yes. Please Michael."

"Well, I guess so."

Eve screamed and everyone looked at her. "I'm not the only girl! No more idiotic banter!" Again, everyone stared. Claire was applauded and cheered. I like this, she thought. A sense of home. And with that, Claire became the newest member of The Glass House.


	4. Fanged

**HEY GUYZ! Sorry not updated in a while, will try to update every week! Well, you're here for another instalment of Trail of Blood, maybe. No, oh now its awkward. Aw, well please read, maybe you'll like it. Its like marmite, you love it or you hate it? Anyway, guys I'm needing some ideas to put into the story, so review or pm me? And stuff, okay? So yeah, imma continue cause you don't like me blabbing I can tell …**

**~ImAColdOne**

Chapter 4

Claire woke up to shouting from the kitchen. She was lying in a four poster bed, it was dark outside and she felt chilly. She turned to the alarm clock lit up on the bedside table.

3:00 am.

Claire stepped out of bed and nearly fell over, losing her balance. She unlocked the bedrrom door with a sharp click and she slowly walked down the stairs, rubbing sleep from her eyes. She heard Eve shouting something back at someone, either Michael or Shane, seeing as they were the only others in the house.

"No, killing zombies shouldn't be an Olympic sport, Shane!"

"Ha! Should be Eve, I could shoot you, you look like one!"

"Hey dude, not funny."

Claire saw Michael sitting in the corner in hysterical fits of laughter. When she walked into the room, everything fell silent.

"Claire!" Shane bellowed and everyone turned to her.

"Oh my god Claire!" Eve said and ran to hug her. She was kinda worried. "Are you okay?"

"Er, yes. Why wouldn't I be?"

"We heard screaming from your room." Michael continued.

"Eve went all freaky on us and tried to get into your room to see if you were okay. But the door was locked." Shane said.

"Oh," Claire remembered unlocking the door. She didn't remember locking it. "Must have been a nightmare." She shrugged it off.

"Hm …" Eve said, heavily lined eyes cautious, wary. Did she think Claire was some kind of nut job? Claire stood there, as awkward as ever.

"Whatever, I'm getting some more chilli." Shane declared.

"I'm with you, bro." And Michael followed him out.

Claire was left alone, with Eve.

Truth was, Claire like Eve. She seemed happy and bubbly. But something about Eve scared her, and it wasn't her just Goth makeup. Her rice powder skin with no blush at all. Her eyes were lined in several layers of black eyeliner which flicked out at the sides. It looked as if she'd used several mascaras and her lips were as black as her eyes. No, it wasn't just that. She looked as if she knew something, something she wasn't telling Claire, something scary. All of a sudden, the light hit of a silver bracelet around her wrist. On it was a symbol, nothing Claire had ever seen before.

"That's a nice bracelet." Claire blurted out. The silence was broken. Eve gave her a look, shocked and scared. But then the normal Eve look melted over and the freaked look was gone. There was something Eve wasn't telling her.

"Not really," she said with a look of disgust. "It hate it."

"Oh, sorry. Erm, what does the symbol stand for?"

"Claire, if you really want to know, you'd better be ready for the biggest lecture of your life."

Eve pulled Claire's hand and almost dragged her to the couch. Claire sat down, and Eve plonked herself beside her. "Claire, this may sound strange, and you may think im a total goon. But Morganville is run by vampires. This bracelet, this … thing! It shows I am protected from them. Well was protected." Claire shot Eve a look, Eve looked back, sad and getting angrier.

"Were?"

"Well, when I turned eighteen, my dad basically told me that either I let Brandon fang me, or I was no daughter of his anymore. I chose the second option. I hate them, filthy bloodsuckers. But what can I do, I like in a town where half the population suck the others blood."

"Wait, who is Brandon." Claire wasn't sure Eve wanted to tell her, but this story fascinated her, like a book she had read. She didn't want to stop.

"Brandon was my patron, my owner I guess. This is his symbol," she said, pointing to the limp bracelet on her wrist. "When I refused his permission it died I guess, that's why it's this colour. It's inactive."

"Why'd you wear it then?" Claire knew she was being nosy, and her mother always told her people don't like nosy girls. But she had to know what had happened to Eve, what had happened to her _friend_.

"I don't know really, Claire. I guess maybe just too fool them. Hm …" She thought, and unclipped the latch on the bracelet. It fell to the floor and Eve just looked at it for a moment or so, then back to Claire. A faint hint of tears shone in her large eyes. " Eighteen years I've been waiting to do that." She smiled shakily. "I can still kinda feel it." She tried to laugh, but it didn't work. All of a sudden, Claire felt like the adult. "Do you believe it, Claire? Do you realise what you are living with?"

"Yes, Eve. I believe you." And Claire gave her a hug, as Eve burrowed her head into Claire's shoulder. She felt at home, like Eve was her sister and she'd just been dumped and Claire was comforting her. It felt like a family all of a sudden. Claire liked it. But something scared her, the news Eve had just informed her about. But she had to hide it, Michael and Shane were back, and the had a bottle of beer each.

"Sup Claire?" Shane said, and he smiled a cool, crooked smile. Wow, Claire thought, Shane is pretty hot.

"Oh, not much. Uh, why did no one tell me about, er?" She mimed fangs in the neck.

"Oh, is that why eyes mascara is running." As soon as she heard that, Eve jumped up and screamed. She ran to the hall to check the mirror at the door.

"Oh haha, Shane you big idiot. Scare the Goth kid, haha very funny, _not_!" And she gave him, the _death stare_. Shane looked scared.

All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door.

**DUN DUN DUNNNN! So guys, whatcha think? Leave a review or pm me or whatever, as I said, updates every week as it's the holidays now! And if I don't update you all have permission to shout at me and tell me to get my butt back on fan fiction and write chapter 5 … so tell me what you wanna see in the story, let me know what ever yous want (: OH! And btw guys, no update for a fortnight cause in on holiday all next week, capital of England? You guys get a billion points if you can tell me, and its not a difficult question either so yea.! See you in a fortnight my lovelys 3! xox!**


	5. Visited

**Woah was away longer that expected … finished Franklin: my paramore fanfic so if you like the band go check it out (: gonna put an alt ending up as well so look out for that. Oh and finally read nearly the whole series! On Kiss Of Death ;)! So anyway who is at the door: lets find out :D!**

Everyone turned to the door. Michael stood up so fast Claire almost missed it. Shane put himself in front of her, to protect her. What was going on?

"Who is it?" she asked. No one answered

Michael went to answer it, but Eve beat him to it. Michael tried to pull her back, but she was to fast and slithered from his grip. She skipped up to him, in all her Doc-Marten glory.

"Oliver!" Who?

"Who is Oliver?" Claire asked Shane.

"Eve's boss at common grounds. He's kinda a hippie-dippy. Y'know tie dyes, long hair, peace man? Now be quiet."

"Okay." and she cowered behind him as they listened to what was happening in the hall.

"Eve," a man's voice said, must have been Oliver's. "I have some news. You know Emily?"Claire and Shane peaked round the wall into the hall, barely visible. Michael stayed where he was.

"Um, Emily - with the red hair?" Oliver nodded. "Yeah she takes the shift after me. How, what happened?"

Claire could see what Shane meant by hippie-dippy. Oliver wore a purple, green and blue tie dye top, teamed with a frayed brown waistcoat and baggy blue jeans with holes worn in the knees. He wore sandals and had a peace sign earring in one ear. His grey hair was tied back into a low ponytail.

"She was found dead an hour ago."

Eve's face fell. "What?" Her already big eyes grew larger and filled with tears. "What, what happened to her?" Oliver looked at her. "Went out after dark?" He nodded. Claire knew what that meant. She'd got fanged and it hadn't ended so well. "Aw man, that is bull!" She said, wiping her tears away.

"It's okay," Oliver said and patted her back. "Better be getting back to the shop, you know how busy it gets this time of night." Eve smiled and nodded. Oliver left.

"Wow, what a mood killer." Eve said as she turned back to them. Claire and Shane straightened up, as if they weren't eavesdropping. Claire ran to hug her. "I've known her since kindergarten. We were planning her party for the last few months. It was her 19th birthday next week. Well, we live in Morganville. Plans change." She seemed to get over it a little quick, but Claire guessed that different people got over things differently, and Eve was certainly different. Eve stormed up the stairs and slammed her door. A few seconds later, Tears Don't Fall by Bullet For My Valentine started blasting from her room.

"Wow." Claire sighed. She turned to see Michael playing his guitar, but it was as if he was distracted. Shane had set up the Xbox and was playing Call of Duty or something that heavily had killing and shooting, with a few zombies in it. Well that was Shane. Everything had kinda went back to normal, it was strange. But Claire decided she shouldn't ask questions. She had a lot of studying to do, and she had to call her parents and tell her she wasn't staying in Howard Hall anymore.

She hitched her backpack over her shoulder and headed upstairs. In her room she lay on her bed and got all her books out. So many books, and for once, Claire didn't want to study. She sat there, staring at the ceiling. "Time to call Mom and Dad." She said to herself. And with a sigh she heaved herself from the bed.

She chapped on Eve's door, surprised she could hear Eve call back over the music. And even more surprised Eve had heard her. When she entered Eve's room, it was all black and red. Super gothic. And she realised the music had changed to Bring Me The Horizon. Eve was sitting on her bed, going through old photo albums, and Claire could see most of the pictures had been vandalised, probably Eve's mom and dad, and probably by Eve. Eve looked up, looking as normal as a Goth girl could.

"Could I borrow your cell?"

"Yeah, sure. Why, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. Need to tell the parents I'm not rooming at Howard Hall with Monica and her lipgloss mafia anymore." Eve smiled, and Claire smiled in return, glad she'd made her happier. As Eve handed over the cell, covered in little glitter skulls and a skull charm, the music changed to Justin Bieber. Claire looked at Eve, eyes wide. She was most definitely not a fan.

"Uh, sorry. Guilty pleasure." Eve said as she blushed through her rice powder makeup. It made Claire laugh and soon enough, the started singing Baby at the top of their lungs, completely off tune, but having the time of their lives. It was infectious. But soon enough, Shane burst through the door with a stake in his hand.

"Jesus, guys. I though you were being fanged! Don't ever sing again, no offence, but you guys suck. I don't think either of you could be the next Hayley Williams or Ke$ha." He smiled a goofy smile. Wow, Claire thought. She'd never really though of a boy that way before, she was surprised at herself.

"Oh, be quiet Mr I Sing And Dance To Madonna In The Mirror With A Hairbrush." Shane stopped and gave Eve the same wide-eyed look Claire had given her a few moments ago. Shocked. "Oh, yeah Collins, got it on tape." And she held up a DVD marked 'Shane's Embarrassing Video', Claire couldn't help but laugh.

"No." Shane sighed, eyes still wide.

"Well," Claire said, making her way to the door. "I better leave before you two kill each other. Thanks for lending me your cell, Eve. And Shane, it can't be that bad." And she left to hear Shane saying, "It is Claire, it really is."

She shut her door and flopped on the bed. She dialled in the number to her old house, the one where her parents lived.

Mom answered on the third ring.

"Hello, Danvers residence."

"Hey, Mom. It's Claire."

"Oh, hey Claire. Who's phone are you using, and where is yours?"

"Oh, um. I'm using Eve's, she's my new friend-" "Aw, Claire. You made a friend. I hope she isn't a bad influence on you. Remember to study. I have seen what those collage parties are like. Are you being safe?"

"MOM! No, Eve is my new roomie. I, er. I had to move out of Howard Hall, and find somewhere else. These girls were seriously getting to me. They stole my phone and my iPod and things. I moved into a house outside of campus. I'm renting a room here. It's nice."

"Oh, Claire. Why didn't you tell me. About the dorm thing."

"It didn't matter." That was a lie, Claire wasn't good at lying.

"Yes it does, sweetie. So anyway, what is this house. Who are you rooming with?" Crap.

"Oh, it's called The Glass House. It's owned by Michael and his fami-"

"A boy! Claire, what did I tell you. How many boys are there?"

"Just Michael, he is an adult mom! He's eighteen!"

"Claire, he is still a teenager!" "Mom, it's his Mom and Dad's house but they moved away. He stayed. Shane lives here too but he doesn't really bother anyone." Another lie. Shane liked everyone in the house, everyone liked Shane. "And then there's Eve, mom. She's really super nice and is a great friend."

"Claire, I don't care if the boys aren't like normal teenagers, all though and ready for anything. Your too young to be living with teenage boys, never mind that there is another girl."

"Mom, I'm not too young. I'm sixteen! Nearly seventeen!"

"Claire, I don't care. No daughter of mine is going to living in a house with teenage boys. Your father and I are coming for a visit." "NO MOM!"

"Goodbye Claire." Shit.

Claire walked back into the hall where the Eve/Shane argument continued. Michael walked out the bathroom. When they saw her, they all stopped and looked at her.

"What is it Claire?" Shane said.

"It's my parents. Their coming for a visit."

**Did you like it? Review at will my friends please! I think this is the longest Trail of Blood chapter I have written, oh well. You deserve it, I was away for way way too long. And a shoutout to mon copain Twilight SagaGeek who is spending her summer in C'est La France! That probably dint make sense but it sounded cool :D! Missing you, not seen you in a year baby! Best vampire family always 3 anyway thanks for being great readers of this story! Au revoir mon ami 3!**


	6. Forget Me

**Gosh! Finally an update! Been away too long, almost forgot about this story. Hope you guyses enjoy the new chapter. Oh and please go and read a completed Franklin (my paramore fan fiction) and Dear Dead Diary - my new MV fanfic, it's Myrnin's diary aha! Anyway here we go!**

Crap. Crap. Crap.

They all stared at her. Eve. Shane. And Michael.

Claire didn't like being centre of attention. Not one bit.

"What?" Shane almost whispered.

"Her parents are coming dumbass!" Eve slapped his arm.

"I got that part."

"Then why'd you ask?"

"Cause I was doing it for dramatic effect, ass wipe!"

"Dick." And they both flipped each other off at the same time.

"Quiet," Michael said. "Claire, did they say when?"

"No," she replied. "My mom just said that my dad and her are coming for a visit."

"Right. Well we better get this house sorted. I'm sure no one want to see Claire leave?"

Shane and Eve shook their heads like innocent little kids. In normal circumstances Claire would have laughed. But she just couldn't. her mom and dad were coming to Morganville. To the house she shared with two boys. To a town owned by vampires. There is two ways this could go, Claire thought to herself, one they take me home and ban me from going anywhere ever again or two somebody could die.

Yeah, those weren't the best outcomes.

For the next week they tidied, scrubbed and dumped everything that could have been hazardous to them during the visit. Eve and Shane worked in relative peace. Well, with Shane, worked was a stretch. He sat playing video games and made chilli. And to be honest, it was better that way. Claire walked into the kitchen and found Eve and Michael bickering.

"He'll just get in the way!" Eve pleaded.

"But he has to help us." Michael fought back.

"MICHAEEEEEEEEEEEEL! He will do nothing! Look at him, he has been playing that for the past week, and we have done all the work!""Hey," Shane shouted back from the living room. "I made the chilli!"

"Be quiet asshole!" Eve replied, flipping him off. Claire could imagine Shane returning the favour.

"But Eve, he has to help. I don't care how lazy he is, he is a big heap of lard! He needs to help us or I will take his PS3 away." And then all of a sudden, Shane was right next to them. He was out of breath, he had been running.

"NO. FUCKING. WAY!" He shouted breathless.

"Ah, so that got you up." Michael said as he fist pounded Eve and Claire.

"Fine, fine, fine! I'll clear out the fridge.""That doesn't mean eating it." Eve shot back.

"Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiineeeeeeeee!" Shane said and stomped off to the fridge.

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

The door.

Shit.

Everyone turned to look at Claire, then the door. This was it, she thought. Slowly, she went to get the door. She heard Eve whisper furiously to Shane and Michael, and then hurrying about, sorting things. Claire walked into the door, forgetting it was there. Peering through the small window at the door, she saw her parents, looking anxious and worried. Her father looking more angry. And with a sigh, she opened the door.

"Mom, Dad!" She said, faking enthusiasm.

"Claire." They said. Wow that was scary.

"Please, er, come in." And they walked past her. She breathed for the first time since she had heard the knock. That went better than expected. Well, they weren't in the clear yet.

They sat in the living room, her parents to the large couch. Michael in the armchair next to them. Claire and Eve were sitting on chairs from the dining room and Shane was sitting on the floor. The atmosphere relaxed a little, but there was always the hint of fear, looming around them.

Dinner time came. Claire had made spaghetti, but pretended Eve made it. It bumped up Eve's cred. They sat round the table, Claire next to her mother, her mother next to her father, Michael next to him, Eve next to Michael, and Shane in between the two girls. Shane took her hand and whispered over to her, "It'll be okay, Claire." And he let go. That gave her a tiny glimpse of hope. Since she had come into this house, she had liked Shane. Maybe liked him a little too much, she wasn't used to crushes. No one had ever wanted to talk to her. But now, two really cute boys shared a house with her, talked to her, were there, _with her_! That had never - ever - happened before. She could feel herself blushing, but hid it with a mouthful of pasta.

Dinner passed by. The small talk formed around living arrangements, curfews, schoolwork, jobs, and it all seemed to revolve around Claire. She could tell her mother wasn't being all mean and parenty, she was just worried that only her sixteen year old daughter was living with a house full of eighteen year olds who drank - well Claire's mom didn't know that, yet - and two of them were boys.

After what seemed like a century, her dad stood up.

"Now, Claire. Your mother and I have been thinking. And we think this is best for you. You are coming back home to live with us."

"What!" Claire blurted out, dropping her fork to the floor.

Shane took her hand again.

"But, Dad! I'm nearly seventeen!"

"Nearly, Claire. _Nearly_!" He roared back.

"Sir," Michael butted in. "I speak for all of us here in the Glass House. We all have reasons for Claire to follow your decision," Claire's mouth dropped open. This was seriously _not_ helping. "But we all have reasons for her to defy it. Right now, Claire is studying at the university. She is building a life for herself in Morganville. It would be a waste for her to throw it all away and give up on collage." and she heard him silently add in, "and leave us."

"Well, Mr Glass. I'm sure you mean well, but I would feel better for Claire to be with us." Her mother added.

"Mrs. Danvers, truth be told, we need Claire just as much as she needs us. Eve, they are best friends, inseparable since they've met. Shane, Claire is like a little sister too him." Shane's hand tightened round hers, she looked at him and winked at her, smiling a cheeky smile. "And me, Claire helps keep me sane. She helps out at the house, cooks meals, cleans, everything. Without her, we would be at a huge loss."

"Michael, I'm sorry. But Claire's father and I heard what happened to that girl who worked at the coffee shop, Emily. And I know death is everywhere, but until the killer is caught, I'd prefer Claire safe and sound, at home."

Claire saw Eve's face pale. Tears welled in her eyes. But, she couldn't tell wither it was about Emily, or about her leaving, forever. Once she left Morganville, she would forget. Eve had told her more about it while they were tidying.

When you leave Morganville, if you can get permission to leave, you start to forget it. Small things at first, like the name of the town or how to get there, but soon it turns into forgetting what happened there, forgetting everything. The only reason Eve knew this was because it had happened, to Shane. There was a fire, and his sister, Alyssa, hadn't made it. They had been given permission to move away, but it had gone sour. Shane's dad, Frank, had become a spiteful drunk, his mother was weird. She zoned out every now and then. But she was remembering, remembering Morganville. One day, she just died. Shane had found her. The vampires, Eve had said.

Claire gasped at remembering that. Everyone looked at her, she didn't look back. Michael had referred to her as the one Shane thought of as 'his little sister'. Shane had squeezed her hand. She hated that, she hated that he hid it with humour. Michael, maybe, for a second hadn't remembered and realised after he said it. But she could see the pain in Shane's eyes. That hurt.

She sighed, life was shit.

No one spoke for a while, no one had anything to say. Nothing useful, she thought.

"So it's settled," Claire's father announced. "Claire's coming home with us."Some days, you just couldn't win.

**Yay for updates! Will update sooner that usual, promise. I said it before, but I'll say it again, will update weekly! And if I don't, spam me! Send me hate mail telling me to get my ass back on fan fiction! Seriously. Or I will never update a story ever again. Okay, I suck at lying. But yeah, updates every week. And if not, spam me! The only time you guys can! Oh, and please go check out my new fanfic **_**To Remember Claire.**_** help me out with it before I start to update. Taah! Danke! Merci! Thanks (: xxx**


	7. Intruders

**Another update, in a writey mood today =)! Got my iTunes going, blasting my summer play list and im typing away. Just tanned stewie being tanned stewie. Limeade =)! Yum! Anyhoose, still in England til tomorrow (Saturday) so I shall have more time to write, as where im on holiday you have to pay a fiver (£5!) for internet for the day, ohemmgee:O! so yeah, got it today and I shall probably update my dear dead diary (=! I hurt my shoulder when I fell of my skateboard ): …**

**~I'mAColdOne.**

Claire had a week left in the Glass House. Her parents were coming back for her on the Saturday evening. She didn't want to leave, she finally belonged somewhere. Here. With Eve, Michael and Shane. But things couldn't last. During her last week she had to file in her resignation documents to the school, pack and forget ever coming here. Well there goes two months of my life I'll never get back, she thought. In a way, it could be good, she thought. Never remembering, instead of wounds never healed. But she would forget her first best friend, Eve. And her 'big brothers' Michael and Shane.

Speaking of Shane, he was acting differently around her, always leaving when she came into the room. Giving her funny looks, not being Shane.

She lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling. When she could hear footsteps and whispers coming from above her room. Quietly she got out of bed and went to chap on Eve's door. No one answered. Must have fell asleep with her earphones in again, she thought. And that was when Shane came out his room. She heard him whisper a silent, "shit." and turn around, his back to her.

"Yo, Shane." She said, taking a step forward.

"What." He said sourly.

"Er," okay … "I heard footsteps and whispering coming from the … er, must have been the attic." Shane turned round. Whatever was bothering him about her before was gone, he looked worried. Protective.

"What." He said, taking a huge step forward and putting both his hands on her shoulders. "Mike!" He called and Michael galloped up the stairs. "Michael, Claire says she heard footsteps and whispers coming from the room." What room. Michael turned to her and she nodded, confirming Shane's analysis.

"Well, lets check it out." Michael said and turned to a painting hanging on the wall. He pulled it aside and pushed a button. Across the hall, the wall opened up, revealing a door, well hidden before, and steps leading up to the attic. They heard furious whispers and more footsteps. Shane darted back to his room and brought back three stakes and a cross. He handed then out and stuffed the cross and his stake in his pocket.

Michael dashed up the stairs, Shane following, with Claire racing after them. Wow, they were fast. That's what I get for not taking track in high school, she thought. Upstairs was dark. Until Michael turned on the light, that it. And standing in front of them were two people. Pale and cold.

_Vampires_.

Claire gasped, as the lunged for Michael and Shane. Shane tossed her the cross and she caught it with floppy hands, feeling dizzy. Shane was wrestling a girl vampire, she had bond hair and was wearing a pink t-shirt with denim shorts. It didn't look right on a vampire. Too normal. She was kicking and screaming and Shane was getting right in there; slapping, punching, breaking. He pulled the stake from his pocket and the look on her face was priceless. She stopped moving and her eyes widened. A little gasp of shock escaped from her lips before he plunged the wooden stake into her heart. Her body lay there, limp and lifeless. Her eyes closed.

"She's not dead, Claire. Not for long though. Keep that stake in there long enough and she will be. She's not that old, about eighty years old. She'll be gone in about ten minutes." He said it, knowingly. Like this was just another day in the life of Shane Collins. Michael's vamp backed off, arms up. Surrendering.

"What are you doing here!" Michael screamed. He had a cut on his face, it was slowly trickling down his face.

"He wants her." Said the vampire, pointing a shaky finger at her, at Claire. Shane moved to her side.

"No way in hell." He said next to her.

"Why, who as a matter of fact?" Michael said, just as calmly.

"Master. Master wants her."

"Who the fuck is master?" Shane roared.

"Master Fraser."

"Who the fuck is that?"

"None of your business." The vampire was getting comfortable, relaxed. Tricking it's prey. A shiver rolled through Claire, Shane put his arm over her shoulders.

"Well if it includes me, it is." Claire said. She hadn't realised until after she spoke, that it was a mistake. The vampire's eyes tightened, glowing red. Whoops.

He lunged for Claire, Shane stepping in front of her, Michael going after him. And with a stake to the back he was down. It was poking out of his chest, and with no gasp, shock or comedic look down, he just went. There and then. And then it hit her. There were two dead vampires, in a secret room in the Glass House.

After Michael had set up the barbeque, toasty vampires. They headed back upstairs, it was only about three am. When they got to the top of the stairs, another shock was in place.

Eve was standing in her doorway, no makeup on, and in a huge fluffy black dressing gown. She had her black and red iPod in her hand. Earphones swinging dangerously. She didn't look too happy.

"I heard a book falling off of something! You know how light a sleeper I am!" Claire wanted to blurt out, I was chapping on your door loud as hell for ages! You didn't answer! But she decided it would help no one.

"We were kicking some vampire ass, just burnt them on the barbeque, dude!" Shane said back, as shocked as Claire was.

"WHY DID NO ONE WAKE ME!" Eve shouted. Everyone sighed and went to bed. Eve stood there, whispering to herself.

Claire lay on her bed again, staring at the ceiling. Just as she was drifting off, a cold, shimmery ripple ran through her. She opened her eyes, fully aware. Someone, something was here. Claire sat bolt upright and turned the bedside lamp on. And at the foot of her bed, there was someone. Someone, with a knife.

Claire screamed.

But the person ran over to her and stabbed her in the chest. She gasped for air, and saw Shane, Eve and Michael come running in.

But then Claire blacked out.

**DUNDUNDUNNN! Updates soon, as I said im in a writey mood ;D please review. Thanks (; xxx**


	8. Sweet Surprise

**Hey(: been a couple of weeks since I've updated this D:! so here I am, and I will update Dear Dead Diary and To Remember Claire so go check 'em out! More Morganvilley goodness ;)! Oh and I know Master Fraser sounds dorky, but I couldn't think of a name and I had just been talking to my friends bro who is called Fraser. And, yeah. There's a band in this chapter. One of the bands I'm totally obsessed with right now (: and I might have got a bit carried away, and I always assumed Claire liked this kinda music, and so did the rest of The Glass Housians. YER! A big chapter cause I've been away so long, but I've just started back school, so maybe not as many updates. I will try. This chapter is big and it has a few things everyone was waiting for!**

Claire opened her eyes in a hospital bed.

Memories of what happened came flooding back into her mind. The vampire's in a secret room in the attic of the Glass House. And they were talking about someone, Master Fraser. Who the hell was that? And then Eve was angry she missed out on the staking, and then Claire got stabbed in her room.

Yeah, that sounded about right.

She could smell the disinfectant and hear bleeping noises. A hand brushed her hair, she turned around to find Shane sitting there.

"Hey, dude. Man, you okay?"

"Yeah." She said sleepily.

"Aw, Claire. I feel so bad, if I was there quicker, you'd have been okay and I could have fought this evil fucking bloodsucker off. And .. No, wait. Never mind."

"No, what is it."

"No Clai-"

"Shane Collins, you tell me right now.""Well, last night, we had another little visitor. Looking for you. He said his master wants you, because you hold the future of Morganville, and he can use that against the head vamp."

"What!" it wasn't so much a question.

"Well a stupid little vampire moron decided to show up, _again_, and come looking for you. Luckily Eve and Michael were there as well, so it was all good. And basically be brought up Master Fraser again, saying he can use you against the Founder of Morganville, who I'm guessing is a vamp, because their the founder and their still alive."

"No I got that -"

"Then why did you ask."

"Oh, shut up Shane. How long was I out for?"

"Three days."

"Oh, no! I only have three days left here!"

"Oh, yeah." And he looked at the floor with an expression Claire couldn't read.

"Well, we need to stop these vamps coming looking for me every night!"

"Dude, your in hospital just now! But the doctors said you can get out tomorrow. And, Eve has a surprise."

"What kid of surprise?" A cheeky smile played around Shane's lips. Yum, Claire thought.

"Dude, your just gonna have to wait 'til tomorrow!"

Claire and Shane sat and talked all night, about random stuff, serious stuff. But, soon enough Claire fell asleep. And she dreamed about something she hadn't dreamt of in a while.

The nightmare.

The fire, the voices. But now she knew the voices. They belonged to … oh, no. No, no, no! Claire couldn't believe it! It was the same voices she had heard before. But she hadn't known Shane, Eve and Michael before. Oh, no! She could hear them shouting for her to help. But she was frozen on the spot, helpless. Then the snarling faces, and they were real. She'd seen it. She was trying to run, to help her friends. But she couldn't. Then she felt the cold, silvery ripple she had felt when she was in her room, the night she was stabbed. It was like ice through her veins, but warm at the same time. Sending tiny tremors through her spine, but large shocks as well. Little shimmers of silver clouded her vision, then it was gone. And through, what seemed like thin air, the beautiful woman walked out. But this time she had on a suit jacket, all fitted and tailored. And she wore a pencil skirt, with a smart pair of black heels. Very simple, yet stylish. No skulls, she knew Eve wouldn't wear them. Oh, Eve.

"Now, young Claire. I suppose you wonder what is going on?"

"Er, yes."

"Well, I am founder of Morganville. My name is Amelie, and I am the oldest vampire alive. Really the only one that really matters. And there is someone lurking in the shadows. You may have heard of him. Ah, yes. My dear brother, Fraser. He would like to overthrow everyone here in Morganville. Really, am I the only sane one in my family." Claire gave her a weird look. "Oh, long story young one. You may find out some time, if I decide you are worthy to stay in my dear Morganville."

"Um, I don't mean to be rude, but, what's going on?"

"I'll forgive your momentary lapse of politeness. Well, you think you are dreaming, but really your seeing something that will happen if my brother gets his hands on you. Oh, and I am really here talking to you. I know it seems like a dream, but I do know about you Claire Danvers, and this is real."

"How, can you get into my dreams?"

"I have a friend, who can control this. Dear, Myrnin. And he controlled the portal I walked through to get here. I shouldn't bore you with the facts, but I'm sure one day, you will find out."

"How can I stop this from happening?"

"That is up to you, dear Claire. If I go near Fraser, things could end up a lot worse. And I must put my town before others. I'm afraid that's how it is. Now goodbye, little Claire. Sweet dreams."

And, Claire did have sweet dreams. At least for now.

When she woke, Shane was still beside her. Asleep. Eve was walking in the door, smiling and looking tired. The clock on the wall said it was half past nine in the morning. She must have taken the day off work.

"Hey, Claire Bear!" She saw Shane. "Aw, dumbass is so cute when he is asleep! I should take pictures." And she got out her cell, just as a big bit of drool dribbled down his face. It still looked cute, but Claire kept that to herself. "Ewwwwwwww!" Eve squealed, shutter noises going off every second, taking more pictures. "These are so going on my _I Hate Shane_ blog." Claire stared at her. "What? Don't judge me, baby!" Claire couldn't help laughing.

"Can I leave today?"

"Yeah, doc said your good to go! I brought you some clothes from home, so go change in the bathroom before lazy wakes up here. And I'll pack your stuff up, then we can go." And Claire hurried to the bathroom. Eve had given her a pair of skinnies, and an old band t-shirt that must have belonged to Eve. She'd also brought Claire's favourite pair of shoes, her black converse. Simple yet awesome. She quickly got ready, and dashed back to Eve. Just as she got there, Shane fell off his seat and hit his head off the floor. Eve and Claire looked at each other and burst into laughter as Shane sat up. He was rubbing his head, where it was turning slightly reddish. Bruising. Claire knew it all too well, and she shuddered at the memories.

"What the hell!" Shane said, getting up from the floor. "Oh, so your ready to go now?"

"Yes, c'mon! There is only so much hospital someone can take." Yeah, there was.

They signed out at the desk, where a depressed looking receptionist was working. They all clambered into Eve's car and headed home.

"Mike out?"

"Dunno, his room is locked. So, yeah …"

"Right."

And that was pretty much it for conversation.

They got home about elevenish. The sun was in the sky, blaring down on them, shining in Claire's eyes. She dumped her bag in the hall, next to her sad looking backpack. In the living room, Eve was looking slightly _too_ happy.

"Claire Bear, I heard you say you liked that band, All Time Low?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, they are playing in the theatre tonight. Morganville has a huge ATL fan base. And me, being the super awesome head of that fan base, I got them to play a one off gig here! So, I got you, Shane and I tickets. Michael hasn't been feeling too good, so yeah, he can't come. He told me last night."

"Woah, really?" Claire had never been to a live gig before, not to mention this was All Time Low!

"Yeah, really really! I know, fucking awesome right! You do know that Jack is mine. Eve Barakat, yeah. I think it is awesome!"

"I take the hot lead singer guy!" Shane said in a fake girly voice.

"No, dude! Alex is mine." Claire said back, mimicking his fake enthusiasm.

"Whatever, I pick the sexy drummer" He said with a wink.

"Well then Michael has Zack! Wow, that couldn't get any gayer, eh?" And they all laughed.

Eve had bought Claire an All Time Low shirt, with the promise she would pay her back. It was simple and said "All Time Low PWNS!" She wore it with the skinnies, and converse. Eve tried to put makeup on her, but Claire was having none of it.

"NO! no, no … no! Eve," She tried to say as Eve chased her with a blusher brush in one hand and a mascara wand in the other.

"WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Eve whined. "Claaaaaaaaaiiiiiiyyyreeeeee!" She screamed like a five year old child.

"I don't want any!"

"CLAAAAAIYRREE!"

"No, Eve. Now go sit in your goddamn corner!"

And she sat in the corner of Claire's room and stared at her.

Claire laughed and walked out into the hall. Shane walked past, then stopped, back to her. He turned round, and smiled. "Wow, Claire. Sweet shirt." And it made Claire blush.

He walked back into his room, and Claire's heart did a little flip, and she blushed like there was no tomorrow. Hopefully there would be.

They waved goodbye to Michael and drove to the Morganville Theatre. It was a big building, styled like an old movie theatre. On the sign it said 'All Time Low: PLAYING TONIGHT.' Eve parked her car, some place it would be easy to get to, if there was some lurking vamps in the shadows. They walked through the huge double doors into a large foyer. Crowded with teenagers in skinny jeans and band shirts. The merch desk was at the far left, and the lines were massive. The quickly hurried to the concert hall doors and gave the security their tickets. And in they went.

They waited around half an hour for the supporting bands to start. They were up on a balcony, not too many people, and right next to the bar, which seemed to have every drink under the sun. After another hour, the main band started. The drums began, followed by the bass and guitars. And a light shone on Rian, the drummer. Out walked Zack, Alex and Jack. They began with Poppin' Champagne. One of Claire's favourite songs. She sang at the top of her lungs. Completely off key, along with Eve, and Shane even joined in a little.

"Now, guys," He shouted over the roar of the crowd. "I think that was much better than the Justin Bieber incident, especially cause you had me on vocals." The both smacked him round the back of the head.

All Time Low played mostly all their most awesomest songs. Which probably included every songs, in Eve or Claire's eyes. They were coming near the end of their gig, and Eve decided to go get her jacket from the barman, who was her friend Jamie. She was away catching up with him, and Claire could point her out through the hustle and bustle of people trying to get a beer and sorts. She probably couldn't see them, even though their balcony was pretty much empty, but it was too dark to really see them. All of a sudden, she felt Shane pull her to the side, he sighed.

"Jesus, Claire. Why do you have to do that?" Claire looked shocked, she hadn't done anything at all!

"What!"

"Just, be perfect."

And he took her head in his hands and lifted it up so their lips met. His were soft and warm and damp. Claire was taken aback a bit. Then she realised, she'd never kissed a boy. Her brain started going hyper active, and she was fully aware of everything, her hands, her body. But eventually, she gave up. It was useless. Shane's hand brushed her face, leaving icy trails that sent shivers through her spine. His other hand was at the lower of her back, pulling her closer to him, leaving a fiery burn through her whole body. And that's where they stayed. Together, in heaven. Well, for them anyway.

After what seemed like hours, Shane pulled away.

"Oh, god."

"What? Was it me?""No, Claire. That was perfect, the only time it meant something. It's just, your _sixteen_, that's the same age Lyssa would have been."

Wait who was Lyssa?

She'd have to ask Eve later.

"Um .."

"Claire, the moment you walked in the Glass House I knew you were special. It just took fighting vamps and you getting stabbed to realise how special you were. I don't wanna lose you. But this is wrong, we're wrong. You shouldn't be in Morganville, you you vbe with your family."

"Well, it would be dumb not to have kissed me, I only have three days left."

"Yeah, right." He said with a warm smile, and gave her another kiss that melted her insides.

Yeah, Shane Collins was a total hottie.

Her total hottie.

**So what ya think, huh? Please review review review! Love ya, losers ;DD xxxxx**


End file.
